Synthetic-resin-made lenses, particularly those lenses which are made from diethylene glycol bis(allyl carbonate) resin (CR-39), are superior to glass-made lenses in safety, processability, appearance, and the like. Moreover, these synthetic-resin-made lenses have been spread rapidly in recent years due to the development of antireflection technique and hard coat technique.
To obtain a hard coat lens, there has generally been employed a method in which a silicon hard coat film is formed on the surface of a plastic lens. Japanese Patent Publications No. 11727/1985 and No. 30350/1985 disclose hard coat compositions with which acetylacetonates containing Al (III) as the central metallic atom thereof are used as curing catalysts.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 33868/1986 discloses hard coat compositions to which amine compounds, polyvalent carboxylic acids, various metallic salt compounds of acetylacetone, phenolic compounds, boron-trifluoride-containing compounds and the like are added.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Publication No. 9266/1987 discloses hard coat compositions with which ammonium salt of a peroxy acid is used, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 59601/1992 discloses hard coat compositions with which magnesium salt of a peroxy acid is used.
The hard coat compositions to which the above-described curing catalysts are added can give films which have no serious problems in fundamental properties. However, in order to prolong the lives of the composition liquids, complicated control such as pH adjustment is required, so that these compositions are not necessarily satisfactory.